Fortuneteller Baba
|Race=Human-type Earthling |Gender=Female |Date of birth = |Address=FS 199644 CC.Daizenshuu 7 |Occupation=Fortuneteller |FamConnect= Master Roshi (brother) Ghost Usher (servant) Fangs the Vampire (employee) See-Through the Invisible Man (employee) Bandages the Mummy (employee) Spike the Devil Man (employee) Grandpa Gohan (employee) Raditz (employee)Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, 2007 }} Fortuneteller Baba (占いババ, Uranai Baba; lit. "All-seeing Crone") is an old witch who appears for the first time in the Commander Red Saga in a vision, as Goku was seeing the past, present, and future on Korin Tower. She appeared full-time in the Fortuneteller Baba Saga in Dragon Ball, and after that she shows up in anime fillers and rarely from time to time. Appearance Personality Baba is shown to be very rude towards people, even her own brother. Baba also likes to underestimate people who fight her five warriors, as she thought that Goku, Yamcha and Krillin stood no chance of beating any of them. She seems to have her limits on just how far she will let the fighters do to their opponents, urgently ordering Spike the Devil Man not to attack Goku with the Devilmite Beam, assuming it would kill him like all its other victims. Another example of her arrogance is evident when she informs Grand Kai that she will take Goku to the living world without the Kai's consent, and even dared to say to his face that she did not need it to do such a thing, much to the deity's displeasure (though he is forced to consent anyway because, as noticed by Baba, he would have to train Goku himself if he refused). Biography Background Baba has been fortune-telling for more than 500 years, and is none other than Master Roshi's older sister, whom he bickers with constantly. With her unique clairvoyant capabilities, she is able to see into the future using her Crystal Ball. She is more than happy to tell anyone what their future holds for them, although the price is very costly with a payment up front of Ƶ10,000,000. ''Dragon Ball'' Fortuneteller Baba Saga However, the alternative way of gaining one's fortune is to defeat her five "other-worldly" martial arts experts, Fangs the Vampire, See-Through the Invisible Man, Bandages the Mummy, Spike the Devil Man, and Grandpa Gohan at her palace. Goku, Krillin and Yamcha take her challenge when they cannot find the last Dragon Ball to resurrect Bora, a man killed when helping Goku. Baba herself assisted See Through when Yamcha could hear his movements, by singing loudly, so Yamcha had no idea where he was. Eventually, they beat all five warriors, with the last one giving up. She has a knack for divination skills with her Crystal Ball, allowing her to see any place on Earth, or even look deep into the future. She can also travel to the Other World and back. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga In Dragon Ball Z, Baba meets the Guide who took Goku to the start of the Snake Way in a café in the Other World. The Guide gives her Goku's message for Master Roshi (which reaches him via Kami and Yajirobe). In one anime filler of the Vegeta Saga, the television coverage of the Saiyan fight is interrupted while Fortuneteller Baba arrives there (upon her arrival she is greeted by a wave of stray bullets having been fired by an impulsive Chi-Chi, who was being restrained from going to the battlefield to take her son home). Master Roshi, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Ox-King, Oolong, and Puar gather around her crystal ball to see how their friends and loved ones are faring, but her magical ball eventually phases out due to the large concentrations of energy. Cell Saga In another anime filler scene, she went to Goku's house to show Chi-Chi and the Ox-King the conclusion of the Cell Games on her crystal ball. During the fights with her martial experts in Dragon Ball, it is made known that she has the ability to grant special leave for the dead to return for approximately one day, which she uses to let Goku fight his own dead adoptive Grandpa Gohan. Majin Buu Saga Later on, she allows Goku to return to Earth for one day to participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament and to meet his young son Goten. Later, from King Yemma's orders she has to lead Vegeta to the Earth to help in the fight against Super Buu. As she was in King Yemma's office when Kid Buu blew up the Earth, she is one of the few characters not to die in Dragon Ball Z. ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after Kid Buu's defeat, she is seen at Mr. Satan's banquet at his newly made hotel in celebration of defeating Buu.Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!, 2008 The celebration is then crashed by a brother duo, Abo and Cado, whom are after Vegeta's brother, Tarble. The brothers are challenged by Goten and Trunks but they fail in defeating them. The brothers, fused as Aka, unleash a technique that destroyed the hotel. Aka is then defeated by Goku with a Kamehameha. After this encounter, they continue their feast. ''Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga Fortune Teller Baba is seen observing the race between Goku and Krillin during the Future Trunks Saga in Dragon Ball Super. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Fortune Teller Baba is seen first in a flashback during the Baby Saga and much later in the final episode of the Shadow Dragon Saga in Dragon Ball GT. Techniques and special abilities *'Divination' – The art of fortune-telling and divination. Baba continually chants the phrase "Oh hoi, hoi, hoi, poi..." to see a vision or image in her magical crystal ball. *'One-Day Revival' – Through an unknown teleporting method, Baba is allowed to make contracted deals with King Yemma and is therefore capable of bringing a deceased resident of the Other World back to the life, granting one full day's worth of life energy to the recipient. The first time it was apparent that she can do this was demonstrated in the Fortuneteller Baba Saga, wherein Grandpa Gohan is mysteriously "brought back to life" fighting Goku in the old witch's 5-man tournament. Following the Grandfather/Grandson battle and Grandpa Gohan's revelation to Goku, Fortuneteller Baba explains to everyone the notions about the Other World and that she can bring people back from the dead. This technique of Baba's is brought back into the series much later, it is in the Majin Buu Saga where Goku relays a message that he has been granted permission to go back to Earth for Baba's allowed full day; with all intents to compete in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament and spend as much time with his family as he could. With the battle against Majin Buu beginning shortly after Goku's return, his time was sadly derived in battles with Babidi's monsters, Vegeta in his Majin Form, and eventually a stalling match with Majin Buu; where Goku was forced to utilize his Super Saiyan 3 transformation, severely shortening his life-energy and time on Earth. Some time later, following Super Buu's absorption of Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Piccolo, King Yemma persuaded Fortuneteller Baba to bring Vegeta back in a last resort ditch effort to stop Super Buu; Baba loyally complied. Baba in Dragon Ball Super gave frieza a one day revival in a desperate attempt to recruit a temporary member of Team Universe 7 to prevent it's universe from being erased. *'Magic Materialization' – The ability to bring out an object basically out of nowhere. Baba is first seen doing this when she mysteriously pulled out a T-bone steak from her sleeves and dropped it into the Devil's Toilet, proving the cauldron's own ferocity. In the anime, she later uses this ability to pull out a mallet out of nowhere to hit the Ox-King on the head for being silly. (Anime Only) *'Hypnosis Technique' – A technique that was used by Baba in an anime filler to easily convince a cop by staring at his eyes making him let Konkichi speak with Goku about his bank-robbery innocence. (Anime Only) *'Telepathy' – The ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. Baba uses this in an anime filler to read through Konkichi's mind to see why someone like him ended up being Goku's brother. (Anime Only) *'Telekinesis' – The ability to move objects with the mind. (Anime Only) *'Energy Blast' – Used in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game only. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Advanced Adventure'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' (Ending credits) *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' (appears in the Other World) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (full 3D model) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen'' ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, though Fortuneteller Baba does not physically appear in game, there is a Fortuneteller Baba outfit that can be worn by a Female Future Warrior. Baba's outfit comes in 3 parts: 1 accessory and 2 clothing options. Fortuneteller Baba's Hat accessory changes the wearer's hairstyle and color to the style and pinkish color of Baba, though it will change to golden blond during any Super Saiyan transformations (Female Saiyans only). Fortuneteller Baba's Clothing is 2 pieces the Upper Body portion is her black cloak and her lower body option is her black leggings. Her outfit has no hands or feet options. Her outfit becomes available in the shop (Accessory Shop and Clothing Shop) after the God of Destruction Beerus Saga is completed. Voice actors and actresses *Japanese: Junpei Takiguchi (DB, DBZ), Mayumi Tanaka (DBZ, DBZ Kai) *English Ocean Group dub: Ellen Kennedy (DBZ episodes 20-34 edited), Brian Drummond (DBZ, rest of series) *English FUNimation dub: Laurie Steele, Linda Young (anime), and Christopher Sabat (Revenge of King Piccolo) *English Blue Water dub: Corby Proctor *Latin American dub: Ángela Villanueva (DB, DBZ, DBZ Kai Majin Buu Saga) and Magda Giner (DBZ Kai until Cell Saga) *Portuguese dub: Cristina Cavalinhos *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Zaíra Zordan, Helena Samara *Hungarian dub:' Fodor Zsóka' *Tagalog Dub: Charmaine Cordoviz Trivia *Fortuneteller Baba is the only character who has never died in the series. *The Daizenshuu states that Uranai Baba (or Fortuneteller Baba in English) is only a nickname and that her real name is unknown. **Baba is an insulting word used in Japanese phrase which usually means things like "Old Hag" or "Old Witch" and which are used on old women. **Baba's name is derived from "Baba Yaga", a witch who appears in Slavic folklore who bears a resemblance to Baba as a character.Dragon Ball volume 17, The World's Greatest Team *Baba correctly predicted during the Fortuneteller Baba Saga that Goku would become a great hero of his time. *During the Vegeta Saga, when Master Roshi asks Baba about the future of planet Earth, she replies that the planet has no future. It is possible she only sees what is most likely to happen. *She may share a blood relationship with Goku's family. Ox-King calls her "mother" in an episode of Dragon Ball Z. However it may have also been a dub issue as in Japan it is considered respectable to refer to your elders as 'grandfather' or 'grandmother' regardless of whether they are related to you or not. Exactly how the two are related is questionable, however, her reaction when she believes Ox-King is killed during the flaming castle dilemma in Dragon Ball may support this. Other reasons would be her having Goku alive for a day, which she also did for Grandpa Gohan. However, this could be done on account that they wanted to return to Earth. Also, Pan lives to be over one-hundred, appearing to out live both Trunks and Bulla who have more Saiyan-blood than she does, which could be from Baba and Roshi's long age expectancy (as Baba even reveals in a FUNimation dub episode of Dragon Ball that their mother is still alive at that time, yelling at Roshi for missing her birthday). Though this family relationship is never fully explained. Gallery See also *Fortuneteller Baba (Collectibles) References pt-br:Vovó Uranai es:Uranai Baba Category:Characters Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Earthlings Category:DBS Characters